Songwriter
by Citrus6104
Summary: Baekhyun hanya menginginkan satu dihidupnya. menjadi penulis lagu dan membuat kakak-nya bangga dialam sana. Namun Baekhyun sepertinya menginginkan satu hal dihidupnya setelah bertemu dengan ahjussi tampan tetapi menyebalkan itu. "Lagumu mampu membuat hatiku berdebar, Baek" [CHANBAEK slight! KAIBAEK] YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Mobil sport berwarna hitam tengah bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi diantara hamparan pohon-pohon yang akan berguguran. Membuat seorang wanita yang berada di kursi sebelah kemudi menjerit. Byun Li Me, wanita dengan warna rambut kehijauan itu tengah terengah saat sang kekasih terlihat sangat berapi-api. Matanya penuh dengan suasana amarah. "Yeollie... Jangan seperti ini" Lime mulai mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat Chanyeol semakin menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. "Demi Tuhan, Yeol. Aku merasa.. kau yang salah. Kenapa kau menakutiku?" Lime yang merasa tidak didengarkan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Gadis itu kembali menjerit saat Chanyeol menghentikan kemudinya ditepi jalan secara mendadak. Lime menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati calon **tunangan**-nya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Lime, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh" Chanyeol –sang tunangan mulai bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Lime. Lime meringis menahan tangisnya. "Kris yang memberi tahu foto itu padaku"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Dan kau percaya padanya? Kau tau, Lime.. aku adalah penulis lagu. Sama sepertimu. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh sementara Job-ku sangat padat akhir-akhir ini?" isak tangis Lime semakin terdengar keras. Chanyeol kembali mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian bergegas mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya saat perkataan Lime kembali terngiang digendang telinganya

"...Apa ini Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol... kau berselingkuh?"

"Chanyeol.. kau mengatakan kau kembali lurus ketika bertemu denganku"

Chanyeol memijit pelan keningnya. Tidak menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Pemuda tinggi itu kembali bergerak menjauhi mobil sport hitamnya. Menenangkan pikiran. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Produser kebanggaan Agency milik ayahnya. Kris Wu –Lelaki tampan dengan tinggi lebih beberapa centi darinya memang tak pernah menyukainya. Chanyeol juga tidak habis pikir. Memang apa salahnya sampai ia dibenci?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat telinga perinya dapat mendengar decitan kendaraan yang berada tidak jauh didekatnya. Dengan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Chanyeol membolakan matanya yang memang sudah seperti bola pingpong. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia segera berlari menuju mobil hitam kesayangannya yang bagian depannya mulai mengeluarkan asap.

Chanyeol menahan air matanya saat melihat sang kekasih terluka dibagian dahi kirinya. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukan jendela mobilnya seraya memanggil sang kekasih "Lime-ah.. Lime"

Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik sehingga ia baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kunci cadangan disakunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol memasukan kunci kedalam lubang kunci. Pintu mobil terbuka. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menggendong sang kekasih untuk segera menjauh dari mobil. Chanyeol menjulurkan kakinya dan meletakkan kepala Lime di pahanya. "Byun Lime.."

Lime membuka matanya dengan tatapan sayu.

Satu detik kemudian, Lime memejamkan matanya kembali.

Dan menghela nafas panjang. Membuka perlahan mata mungil miliknya.

"Adikku.." Lime mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol bingung. Dan satu detik kemudian, wanita bersurai hijau itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

...

**Songwriter**

**By; Peteryeol**

**Cast(s); ChanBaek, KaiBaek**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer; I made this fanfict inspiration by K-Drama My Lovely Girl. But, This Fanfict is MINE.**

**Length: Chaptered.**

**Warn: YAOI, Baekhyun 19 Y.O | Chanyeol 29 Y.O**

**Enjoy It^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Seorang pemuda mungil berpakaian pelayan khas layaknya anime-anime sedang sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke pelanggan. Hotel mendadak ramai sekarang. Byun Baekhyun –pemuda mungil mendengar rumor bahwa Swagga88 –Boygroup yang sedang naik daun akan menginap di hotel tempat ia bekerja. Sesaat Baekhyun tersenyum saat pelanggan memuji pelayanan Baekhyun yang sangat ramah. Baekhyun memeluk baki berwarna biru muda dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Kemudia ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruangannya dengan karyawan yang lain.

Pemuda mungil itu membuka lokernya dan mengambi sebuah kotak yang berisikan Disk tentang lagu-lagu yang pernah ia buat. Baekhyun mengatakan, Ia ingin seperti kakaknya. Kakaknya tidak terkenal, tapi setidaknya sang kakak pernah menciptakan lagu dan kemudian salah satu soloist menyanyikan lagunya.

Tapi sayang, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu kakak-nya setelah 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya saat mengingat momentnya dengan sang kakak. Baekhyun dapat merasakan airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata bulan sabitnya. "Baekhyun!" hingga suara Kyungsoo –sahabat sekaligus atasannya membangunkan kesadarannya. Baekhyun segera meletakkan kembali kotak tercintanya dan mulai kembali bekerja.

o-o

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya saat pelanggan kembali memujinya dengan sebutan '' Kau sangat Cantik" Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukainya. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Ia tidak mau mengecewakan pelanggan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya.

Baekhyun baru saja menerima eskrim dari Kyungsoo dan itu dapat membuat Baekhyun dua kali lebih bersemangat. Beruntung pelanggan sudah mulai bersantai sekarang, jadi ia bisa bersantai dipinggir kolam.

"Tidak mau, appa! Aku ingin Es Krim Stawberry. Bukannya Coklat!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat telinga mungilnya menangkap suara anak kecil yang sedang merengek. Dan Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat Gadis kecil itu menangis terisak. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si mungil. Baekhyun menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan agar tingginya sejajar dengan si gadis kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tetapi sangat menawan. "Hai, Manis. Siapa namamu? Mengapa menangis?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat si gadis mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku Lauren. Ibu sangat pelit! Aku ingin eskrim stawberry. Bukan Coklat"

Akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat Lauren melipat tangannya didada. Baekhyun mengusap pelan puncak kepala Lauren. "Mau eskrim milikku? Aku jamin kau menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Lauren mengerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah? Apakah boleh?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lauren tersenyum senang dan mengangguk semangat. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan eskrimnya kepada Lauren. "Paman sangat baik! Sangat manis! Jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin menjadi kekasih paman" Baekhyun kembali tertawa saat mendengar perkataan polos Lauren. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengusap pelan puncak kepala Lauren. "Maka dari itu, cepatlah tumbuh. Agar kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Keduanya kembali tertawa.

o-o

Cahaya matahari mulai berganti menjadi Cahaya gelap –tetapi indah milik pendamping bumi, Cahaya Bulan purnama benar-benar indah malam ini. Baekhyun sedang duduk dipinggir kolam renang di hotel tempat ia bekerja seraya bergumam menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat telinganya dapat mendengar gonggongan anjing yang berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Anjing itu mendekatinya dan menjilat sekilas wajahnyya –tepatnya pipinya.

".. Yach!"

Baekhyun berteriak menandakan ia terkejut. Tetapi ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya anjing itu. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengusak pelan bulu-bulu berwarna kecoklatan milik anjing itu.

Derap langkah seseorang membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mata bulan sabitnya melihat pria tinggi dengann mata bulatnya yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan mengejar anjingnya. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya.. Choco menyukaimu" Pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sehingga mata berwarna senada dengan langit disiang hari miliknya beradu pandangan dengan mata kecoklatan milim pemuda itu. Baekhyun kembali menatap anjing menggemaskan diantara mereka. "Jadi namanya Choco?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum singkat dan kembali menumpukan lututnya sehingga tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dengan anjing itu. "Hey, Choco.. Bian Bai Xian disini. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan nama 'Baixian' untuk menyamarkan marganya. Karena jika saja ia menyebutkan namanya, bisa saja.. mereka penghancur kebahagiaan Baekhyun kembali menemukannya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Si pemuda tinggi terkekeh pelan. "Kau sangat lucu. Aku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Aku Baixian. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Xian. Aku merasa Familiar dengan wajahmu. Apa kita pernah saling mengenal?" Chanyeol tertawa –kikuk saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti tertawa, Ahjussi!"

"..Yach!" Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya.

-oo-

Pagi yang cerah membuatg Baekhyun bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. "Pagi, Kyungsoo!" Sapa Baekhyun dengan Senyuman persegi khas miliknya. Yang disapa membalas senyuman pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Pagi juga, Baek.."

".. Ah maksudku Baixian!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat mengubah panggilannya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Baekhyun langsung bergegas ke loker untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dan segera berjalan memasuki ruang ganti

-oo-

Baekhyun masih dengan seragam pakaiannya dengan gesit bergerak kesana-kemari menghampiri pelanggan yang menginginkan pelayanannya. Masih dengan senyuman andalan miliknya, Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya –lagi lagi dengan sebutan Baekhyun.

Cafe tidak seramai kemarin. Tapi tetap saja melelahkan, yeah.. walau pekerjaan ini cukup menyenangkan. Tidak seperti pekerjaannya yang dulu. Menguras tenaga.. tetapi ia hanya dibayar tidak seberapa.

Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang berada disekitar keningnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna merah maroon. Kemudian mengembungkan pipinya menandakan ia bosan. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan gerakan disebelah kirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat sahabat sekaligus atasannya –Kyungsoo juga duduk di sebelahnya. " Baek.. kau tau bahwa Swagga88 akan menginap dihotel ini?" yang lebih muda mulai membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang sahabat dengan kedua alis menyatu dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Aku tau, bodoh! Hotel tidak seramai biasanya jika tidak ada Artis yang akan menginap" Kyungsoo tertawa. Bukan karena perkataan Baekhyun. Melainkan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Kyungsoo memukul pelan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Baek.. kau bisa bertemu dengan CEO Agensi yang menaungi Swagga88 dan ber-aegyo!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Heei, mungkin saja lagumu bisa diterima oleh mereka, kan?" kali ini Baekhyun berbinar mendengar perkataan temannya. Didunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.. kan?

"...Hey, Baek. Aku baru ingat. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu dikamar 156 pukul 10 pagi.. oh ya Tuhan! Lima menit lagi!" Kyungsoo menarik bahu Baekhyun agar berdiri dan mendorongnya pelan –menyuruhnya bergegas pergi. Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

-oo-

"Dimana alamatnya?"

Suara bariton milik pemuda tampan nan berkharisma itu menggema disekitar kamar hotelnya. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk memegang iPhone-nya sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan anjing kesayangan-nya dan juga.. –tunangannya yang telah **tiada**.

"Oke, Jalan Yeoshin Nomor 56."

Kemudian tangan kanan-nya dengan aktif meengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan alamat yang disebut oleh si penelpon. "Apa benar itu alamatnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat disebrang sana mengatakan 'Ya'. "Terimakasih, Yixing. Kau terbaik!" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yixing, salah satu sahabatnya yang mau membantu mencari keberadaan adik sang kekasih.

Telinga lebarnya dapat mendengar dentingan bell. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat bahwa Bian Baixian, orang yang akan ia tunjuk sebagai penjaga Choco –anjingnya telah tiba. "Masuk" Chanyeol berteriak.

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baixian –atau Baekhyun sedang menunduk. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Hei, ada apa? Kau takut?" Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-Ada apa kau memanggil ku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat mendengar penuturan polos Baixian. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kedepan agar lebih dekat dengan si mungil. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku pikir Choco menyukaimu. Jadi.. maukah kau menjadi petsitter Choco? Bayarannya tidak sedikitt, kok. Atau jika kau tidak mau, hanya hari ini saja kumohon? Ada urusan yang benar-benar penting dan aku tidak bisa membawa Choco" Baekhyun bergidik saat melihat Ahjussi –Baekhyun memanggilnya Ahjussi dihadapannya memasang wajah memelas. Berniat beraegyo. Tetapi.. malah terlihat.. ugh~

"Baiklah, Ahjussi. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu" Baekhyun memasang wajah menjengkelkan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih! Jangan memanggilku Ahjussi. Aku baru berusia 29 Tahun!" Chanyeol memasang wajah datar saat mmelihat Baekhyun menggeleng.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah polos andalan-nya "Kau dan aku berbeda 10 tahun. Jadi, wajar kan jika aku memanggilmu Ahjussi? .."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya kesal saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjussi. Dia masih muda, oke? Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk sedikit memukul kepala si mungil. "..Choco-yaa" tetapi belum sampai ia memukulnya, sipendek itu sudah berjalan mendekat anjingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat melihat Choco menggeliat saat Baekhyun mengusap pelan bulu-bulu terawat milik Choco."Tolong jaga dia" Chanyeol kembali berkata dengan tegas. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Masih dengan mengusak pelan bulu Choco, Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Kenapa kau.. memilihku sebagai petsitternya?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum. "Tadinya aku meminta temanku untuk menjaganya. Tetapi sepertinya Choco tidak menyukainya. Dia terus menggonggong. Dia menyukaimu, Baixian." Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Mungkin temanmu itu seram, ya?"

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. "Bercanda, Ahjussi. Merawat anjing hanya perlu membelai bulunya dan tersenyum padanya. Maka dia akan menurut padamu" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak merasakan reaksi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya penuh arti. "Ahjussi? Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

Chanyeol langsung melompat dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

-oo-

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika tangannya menggenggam stir mobil yang sedang ia kendalikan. Matanya terpejam mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Hampir sama dengan perkataan calon tunangannya yang sudah tiada.

"_**Merawat anjing hanya perlu membelai bulunya dan tersenyum padanya. Maka dia akan menurut padamu" **_Ucap Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_**Dia menggeram padamu, Chanyeol. Merawat anjing hanya perlu membelai bulunya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian tersenyum. Maka ia akan menurut pada-mu!"**_ Kalau itu adalah ucapan **Lime **–mendiang tunangannya dua tahun yang lalu saat Lime mengenalkan Choco pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menitikan air matanya mengingat masa-masa indah bersama mendiang tunangannya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat secarik kertas ditangannya. "Byun Baekhyun. Alamatnya adalah... Jalan Yeoshin nomor 56. Hei adik ipar.. aku datang!" Chanyeol terkekeh miris dan kemudian melajukan kendaraannya.

-oo-

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil melihat Choco dengan lincahnya mengambil bola yang ia lempar –mengajaknya bermain. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Choco menggonggong kecil

Ia Lapar –Batinnya

"Tunggu sebentar, Choco"

Baekhyun membuka kulkas milik si Ahjussi idiot itu. Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isinya mencari makanan untuk Choco. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mencebikkan bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol itu kaya, kan? Tetapi kenapa makanan anjing saja tidak ia temukan didapur? Imajinasi Baekhyun berkembang mengingat-ingat kartun yang ia tonton tadi pagi dimana Anjing dan Kucing memperebutkan sepotong sosis yang dibakar oleh pemiliknya. Senyum Baekhyun kembali mengembang ketika mendapatkan ide. "Semoga Choco menyukai masakanku"

Dengan lihai, Baekhyun memanggang sosis itu hingga matangnya merata. Ia tidak menyesal mengingat sang kakak mengajarinya memasak saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Ia jadi mengetahui masakan yang sudah siap atau belum.

Baekhyun mengiris sosisnya menjadi tiga bagian. Dan kemudian ia letakkan ditempat makan Choco dan memanggil anjing imut itu.

"Selamat makan, Choco!"

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan yang sudah ia gunakan untuk membuat makanan Choco. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun mulai berfikir. "Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan Ahjussi. Dia siapa ya?"

Baekhyun terus berfikir keras dan akhirnya menyerah, mengangkat bahu dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat pekerjaannya selesai dan kembali berjalan keluar untuk menemani Choco. Satu detik kemudian, matanya membola "Choco..!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Choco tergeletak dengan mata terpejam dan makanan yang ia buat sudah tidak berbentuk.

-oo-

Jantung Chanyeol berdegub kencang saat ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya bergerak seolah-olah ingin mengetuk pintu berwarna karamel dihadapannya. Dengan penuh keraguan, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali dan bunyi decitan pintu mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi tidak jauh darinya dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang membuka pinta berwarna karamel itu. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah bingung dari sang pemilik rumah. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat meliat raut amarah dari pemuda dihadapannya. "Baekhyun sudah pindah! Dia tidak ada disini. Tidakkah kau puas mengincarnya sampai kemanapun ia pergi? Dasar rentenir sialan!"

BRUK

Pemuda itu menutup kembali pintunya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mematung. Adik tunangannya... diincar? Seketika Chanyeol merasa suatu benda keras menghantam dadanya. Mana mungkin bisa adik tunangannya diincar oleh rentenir-rentenir? Chanyeol berniat mengetuk pintunya lagi. Tetapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke hotel.

-oo-

Baekhyun bergerak tak tentu arah sambil sesekali melirik anjing imut yang sedang tekapar di sofa mahal hotel. Sesekali ia berdoa agar ahjussi itu tidak memarahinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tidak tau kalau Choco alergi daging sosis, oke? Baekhyun berjongkok disamping Choco yang sedang memejamkan matanya disofa. "Maafkan aku, Choco.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

"Aku pu... Choco!"

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mendekati Choco dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun tertegun. keluarganya saja tidak pernah berbuat kasar. Tapi kali ini? Chanyeol itu siapa berani berbuat kasar pada Baekhyun? "Kau apakan dia, bodoh?" masih dengan nada pelan tetapi menusuk, Chanyeol berkata seolah Baekhyun adalah yang paling salah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ma –maaf... aku mencari makan tetapi tidak ada.. dan –dan a-aku memberi makan Choco dengan Sosis"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA? SIALAN!"

Baekhyun kembali terlonjak kaget dan kali ini jatuh terduduk karena terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang mengangkat anjingnya keluar dari hotel dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku memang pembawa sial, kan?" Krystal bening mulai berkumpul disudut mata bulan sabit miliknya. "Semua orang tau hal itu" Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

-oo-

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kali ini. Sangat tidak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Ia masih memikirkan kebodohannya semalam. Bagaimana keadaan Choco? Apakah ahjussi marah padanya? Pemikiran itu terus berkecamuk dipikirannya. Berputar-putar seolah itu adalah masalah terberat. Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya dan mendongak menatap angka-angka yang terdapat di pintu cokelat dihadapannya. '156' bisik Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Dan ia mendadak gugup saat Chanyeol telah membuka pintunya. Baekhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap mata phoenix pria dihadapannya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol mulai berkata dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Apa Choco.. baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat hanya mendengar dehaman Chanyeeol. "Aku.. Minta Maaf" Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan Chanyeol tidak meresponnya. "Ahjussi.." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Temani Choco jalan-jalan nanti malam. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Walau nada bicaranya.. tidak bersahabat sepert pertama kali bertemu.

-oo-

Teriakan wanita-wanita dan suara decitan kamera mulai menghiasi hotel tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Wanita dan para reporter itu mengelilingi van mobil dengan tulisan 'Swagga88' disebelah kiri. Dengan perlahan, mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan empat pemuda tampan yang berjalan dengan elegannya. Memasang kacamata hitam yang sangat pas di wajahnya, Kim Jongin atau kerap disapa Kai mulai lebih dulu melangkah. Kai adalah salah satu member dari Swagga88. Kai mempunyai banyak fans diantara member lain. Memiliki kulit berwarna tan yang membuat aura karismatiknya semakin menguar. Membuat siapapun tidak dapat menolak pesonanya.

Ketiga member lainnya adalah Chen, Suho dan Sehun.

Chen dengan suarannya yang mampu membuat setiap orang melayang hingga langit ketujuh dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan karismatiknya juga mampu memikat hati para wanita. Suho dengan senyuman angelicnya benar-benar membuat semua orang meleleh. Dan maknae mereka. Oh Sehun, aura dingin dan angkuh miliknya yang dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh hati padanya.

"Apakah kalian akan mengadakan pesta dihotel ini?"

Ucap salahsatu wartawan. Keempatnya tidak menghiraukan. "Tolong jawab, Kai-ah. Apa tujuan kalian menginap bersama dihotel dan mengadakan pesta?"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Kemudian tersenyum tampan. "Kami ingin lebih dekat dengan fans dan juga mengeratkan kasih sayang yang lebih antar member. Apa sudah cukup?"

Wartawan itu mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya. "Jadi berita bahwa member Swagga88 tidak itu hanya rumor belaka?" Kai mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja"

Kai menyeringai dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki hotel.

Ini adalah Swagga88 dengan segala kebohongannya.

-oo-

Baekhyun berjalan melewati taman dihotel dengan ikatan tali leher anjing ditangannya. Seperti janjinya, ia mengajak Choco berjalan-jalan malam ini. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit menyesal menerima suruhan si ahjussi itu. Baekhyun menjadi tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya untuk memberikan disk rekaman lagu buatannya untuk CEO agensi Laws Entertainment. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "huh.. ini benar-benar ramai. Aku tidak bisa beristirahat" Baekhyun yang mendengar keluhan sahabatnya kembali berbinar. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau bertukar tempat? Kau menjaga Choco sementara aku akan melayani mereka"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan semangat, Kyungsoo mengambil alih talinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

-oo-

"Baixian tolong bawa wine ini." Baekhyun mengangguk dan sedikit menjongkok dan meletakkan disk rekaman lagunya ke troli yang kosong. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Baekhyun mendorong Trolli untuk berkeliling mengantarkan pesanan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat salah satu member Swagga88 yang ia ketahui bernama Kai sedang berbicara dengan wanita cantik yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih rekan Kai.. Bae Joohyun atau kerap disapa Irene adalah kekasih Sehun. Agar tidak mengganggu, Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan jalannya. Ia lebih memilih menjongkok dan sedikit mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"_Aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan Sehun.. tidak-kah kau mengerti? Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih."_ Baekhyun menahan tawanya. Kasihan sekali Kai. Barusaja ditolak.

Baekhyun masih menjongkok sambil mengusap telinganya mendandakan ia tengah bosan sekarang. Ingin sekali ia masuk kedalam dan mengantarkan wine, lalu bertemu CEO Laws dan memberikan rekaman lagu buatannya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara baritone. Baekhyun mendadak gugup saat mata bulan sabitnya melihat Kai telah berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri tegap dan bola matanya bergerak tak beraturan. "A –Aku pergi dulu" Baekhyun terhenti dan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Kai. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Lama.. tapi a –aku bersumpah aku tidak mendengar apapun"

Baekhyun bergidig saat melihat Kai menyeringai. "Mana handponemu?" dengan cepat Baekhyun mengelak "Aku tidak mempunyai handpone"

Kai berdecak sinis dan kembali menatap tajam Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak meraba-raba kantung celana Baekhyun. Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tetapi kai tidak menyerah. Kai terus mencari-cari handpone yang mungkin digunakan pemuda kerdil ini untuk merekam kegiatannya dengan Irene tadi. Kai mendelik saat melihat kotak tempat disk berada di bawah trolli. Kai mengambilnya dengan gesit dan membolak-balikkan kotak tersebut. "Kembalikan" Baekhyun berkata tegas.

"Ku Bilang kembalikan!"

Kai tertawa sinis. "Hapus rekaman yang ada dihandponemu. Maka aku akan mengembalikan ini" rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan Kai sekarang juga. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Kembalikan.. aku ingin memberikan lagu buatanku pada CEO Laws.. Enter"

"..tainment" Baekhyun menngutuk lidahnya yang berbicara seenaknya. Dan Baekhyun membolakan matannya saat melihat Kai bergerak memasuki tempat pesta. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar pria berkulit tan itu.

-oo-

Chanyeol berjalan melewati taman dan akan segera tiba dikamar hotelnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol mematung..

...Choco berada ditaman.

Sendirian... Tanpa Baixian disampingnya...

Chanyeol memerah menahan marah...

Ia tidak akan memaafkan Baixian setelah ini...

-oo-

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kai berdiri diatas panggung dengan memegang tempat kasetnya. Dengan seringai menjijikan, tentu saja. "Selamat malam, semua"

Suara serak Kai mulai terdengar. Membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. "Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah lagu yang .. mungkin saja kalian akan menangis.. oooh" dengan gerakan menjengkelkan, Kai mulai menekan tombol open pada DVD player dan mulai memainkan isi kaset milik pelayan mungil dengan tatapan memelas diujung sana.

"_Hallo"_ Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Kai dapat melihat pelayan itu memejamkan matanya.

"_Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tinggal di Jalan Yeoshin sekarang. Aku mempunyai mimpi yang.. aku tahu, orang tidak berkecukupan sepertiku pasti tidak akan bisa meraihnya"_ Kai tertegun mendengar sepatah kata itu keluar dari rekaman tersebut _"Tapi, semua orang berhak untuk bermimpi, kan? Semua mimpi seseorang akan terwujud jika ia berusaha. Maka dari itu, aku sedang berusaha sekarang. Aku mempunyai mimpi ingin menjadi penulis lagu seperti kakak-ku. Byun... "_

KLIK

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat rekaman terhenti dan menatap pelayan itu sinis. Kai tau siapa namanya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun sialan –pikirnya

"Wow.. kalian tidak menyambut dirinya? Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun! Bermimpi menjadi seorang penulis lagu. Hei bocah! Apa tangan sampahmu itu bisa membuat lagu huh? Teruslah berangan-angan.. bodoh!"

"..Akh!"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu membolakan matanya. Melihat Pelayan mungil itu dengan beraninya melayangkan pukulan pada salah satu artis. "Pantas saja Irene menolakmu.. kau.. benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan nista tersebut.

Masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.. Baekhyun berjalan menunduk sampai indra penglihatannya melihat sepatu fantofel hitam terpampang dihadapannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hingga wangi parfum mahal mulai memasuki indra penciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa kau tidak punya otak? Kau tidak bisa menjaga amanah seseorang? Apa kau bodoh? Aku menyuruhmu mengajak Choco jalan-jalan tetapi mengapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian di taman? Dasar brengsek! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kerdil sialan!" seolah tanpa dosa, Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Aku meminta bantuan temanku untuk menjaga Choco dan meninggalkannya sebentar.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "..Aku meninggalkannya sebentar karena ada urusan yang benar-benar penting." Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar dipendengaran Chanyeol. "...Sial"

"KENAPA SEMUA ORANG MENYALAHKANKU!"

Hujan dengan lebatnya mulai menuruni dan menyentuh bumi. Menimbulkan suara gemercik yang dapat menenangkan siapapun. Kecuali Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya dapat mendengar suara isak tangis Baixian... Chanyeol bersyukur ia sudah mengantar Choco sampai kamar hotel. Jadi ia tidak menghentikan drama ini sebentar saja.

Isak tangis semakin terdengar.

Chanyeol melirik Baixian yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghindari Chanyeol

**To Be Continued...**

**Review?**

**[PeterYeol]**

**-18 Februari 2015-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ** aku malah membawa fanfict baru T-T Aku terinspirasi dari drama My Lovely Girl. Karena ketika aku menontonnya, aku malah membayangkan ChanBaek yang bermain peran Xd Tetapi, tidak semua scene-nya sama. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa scene yang menurut aku benar-benar cocok untuk ChanBaek xD untuk O.B mungkin aku update besok dan aku akan semi hiatus kan FF itu~ Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Masih tercetak jelas diingatan Baekhyun mengenai Noona tercintanya. Lime Noona.. meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Kenapa sampai bisa menewaskan kakaknya? Lime menderita penyakit jantung. Dentuman keras yang berasal dari kecelakaan itulah yang membuat Jantung sang kakak kaget dan melemah. Lime sempat dirawat beberapa hari dan tetap saja nafasnya tehenti. Lime tidak terselamatkan.

Saat pemakaman Sang noona hanya dihadiri oleh keluarganya, sahabat noonanya dan beberapa teman. Padahal yang Baekhyun tau, Noonanya memiliki kekasih. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun membenci Kekasih noonanya adalah...

Menurut rumornya, Sang kakak mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi yang mengherankan, kekasih noonanya tidak pernah menjenguk Lime saat ia sedang koma dan bahkan ketika Lime di makamkan. Entah apa alasannya, Baekhyun tidak ingin tau. Baekhyun sangat membenci kekasih nunanya. Kekasih brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tak berselang lama, Orang tua Baekhyun bercerai dan lebih menitipkan Baekhyun pada panti asuhan. Tapi itu tidak berselang lama. Baekhyun yang saat itu berumur 14 Tahun, lebih memilih tinggal ditempat lain dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendapat tumpangan. Zi Tao.. teman sebangkunya dulu... saat ia masih sekolah mengizinkan ia tinggal dirumahnya. Zi Tao memang mandiri. Ia mempunyai rumah sendiri. Tetapi walau begitu, Tao sangat beruntung. Setidaknya satu minggu sekali orang tua Zi Tao akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menelpon sang anak tercinta.

Jujur, Baekhyun iri.

Sampai pada umur 17 Tahun, Baekhyun mulai paham mengapa orang tua mereka bercerai dan Kakak-nya, Byun Lime bekerja mati-matian. Hutang yang dibuat oleh ayahnya yang sudah mencapai leher... dan ayahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan mudah melimpahkan hutangnya pada anak-anaknya.

Rentenir itu mulai menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih berumur Tujuh Belas Tahun tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis dan Zi Tao akan memeluknya. Atau Baekhyun akan mengunjungi pethouse temannya –Zelo. Dan kemudian berbicara dengan Anjing maupun Kucing yang memang selalu menurut padanya.

.

.

...

**Songwriter**

**By; Peteryeol**

**Cast(s); ChanBaek, KaiBaek**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer; I made this fanfict inspiration by K-Drama My Lovely Girl. But, This Fanfict is MINE.**

**Length: Chaptered.**

**Warn: YAOI, Baekhyun 19 Y.O | Chanyeol 29 Y.O**

**Enjoy It^_^**

...

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat sang atasan memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang gaji-nya. Baekhyun tidak senang karena... Itu adalah gaji terakhirnya. "Maaf, Baixian. Tapi kau terlalu sering membuat kekacauan." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Padahal ia cukup nyaman bekerja ditempat ini. Selain karyawannya yang tidak membosankan, Tempat ini juga yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman.

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum singkat. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku dan.. Terimakasih telah menerimaku"

Kim Heenim atau kerap disapa Heecul yang merupakan kepala pelayan dan atasan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tipe pekerja keras. "Semoga ia mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih layak.." Heecul kemudian mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Ia tau, sangat tau bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun. Hutang dari orangtua yang hampir membuatnya tenggelam dan juga... Impiannya menjadi seorang penulis lagu. "Andai Kai tidak mengancamku, pasti Baekhyun tidak akan seperti itu"

Heecul menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai memanggil salah satu karyawannya. "Minseoko~" tak lama kemudian pemuda dengan babyface datang dengan sopannya.

-oo-

Chanyeol membaca surat kabar pagi ini. Dengan tenang, Chanyeol mulai membacanya satu persatu. Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya persoalan ekonomi Korea Selatan dan Juga Konflik antara Korea Utara dan Selatan. Huh.. Membosankan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terbayang akan wajah Baixian kemarin malam. Chanyeol merasa Baixian sangat kacau saat itu. Sebenarnya yang salah itu temannya Baixian. Bukan Baixian. Tapi tetap saja kan, Baixian yang diberi amanat oleh Chanyeol? Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Baixian. Harus~

Nada sambung handpone Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Matanya berbinar saat terdapat nama 'Yixing' di layar handpone-nya. "Yopseo. Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lagi?" Chanyeol mengusak pelan anjing kesayangannya. Sedangkan Choco hanya menggeliat menandakan bahwa Choco nyaman dengan perbuatan sang majikan. "Menurut informasi yang aku dapat, Adik iparmu bekerja di hotelmu..." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Menandakan ia sedang kebingungan sekarang.

".. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan café sekarang. Tapi ia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya. Ia menggunakan nama China-nya. Bian Baixian" Detik itu juga, Chanyeol membolakan matanya. Baixian? Pelayan manis itu? Pantas Chanyeol merasa sangat familiar dengan senyumannya. Senyuman Lime dengan Baekhyun... Benar-benar mirip. Dan juga

"Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Apa kita saling kenal?... "

"...Merawat anjing hanya perlu mengusap bulunya lembut dan berikan ia kasih sayang dan kemudian ia akan menurut padamu"

Kepala Chanyeol mendadak terasa sangat sakit. Trauma masa lalu membuat ia mempunyai penyakit itu. Jika ia kembali mengingat penyebab kematian Lime -yang merupakan masalalunya, maka kepalanya seperti diserang ribuan jarum. Sakit.. Sangat sakit. "Hallo, Yeol? Kau masih disana?" Chanyeol terus berusaha meredam penyakit itu. Terus menekannya kuat. Hingga perlahan, rasa sakit itu hilang. Ia harus segera menyusul Baixian. Segera.

"O-oh ya.. Yixing. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu" Chanyeol memutus sambungan telpon. Mengusak pelan bulu-bulu Choco, dan kemudian bergerak membuka pintu dan berlari ke ruangan Kepala Pelayan di hotel ini.

Chanyeol terus berjalan tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol berjanji.. Jika ia menemukan Baixian ataupun Baekhyun, ia tidak akan melepas sang adik ipar. Ia akan menjaganya seperti amanat Lime sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Chanyeol memandang orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Lelaki itu.. Penyebab Lime tidak disampingnya.. "Bro, Kenapa terburu-buru?" lelaki itu menyeringai. "Minggir, Kris. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan penghancur." Chanyeol bergerak kearah kanan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris yang sedang tertawa mengejek.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Baixian atau Baekhyun atau siapalah itu. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu secara perlahan. "..masuk" Suara dari kepala pelayan mulai terdengar. Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan kemudian masuk dengan tatapan linglung. Heecul -kepala pelayan tersenyum singkar. "Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan Baixian?"

Heecul mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf, Tapi ia sudah kami pecat" Chanyeol membolakan matanya.

-oo-

Bibir merah muda itu sedang asik merasakan manis dari eskrim cone rasa stawberry. Tak jarang ia menggerutu pelan diperjalanan pulangnya. Setelah sampai di rumah mini miliknya dan temannya, Baekhyun menggigit eskrim serta corong waffelnya hingga pipinya mengembung dan itu benar-benar.. Cute~ "Yaa Tunggu sebentar" Itu suara temannya. Zitao.

Pintu terbuka. Zitao membolakan matanya. Sahabatnya itu sudah 19 tahun. Tapi kelakuannya... "Baixian.. ByunBaek astaga! Kau sudah dewasa! Ayo masuk~" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sederhana tetapi hangat itu.

"...Jadi kau dipecat?" Zitao memasang wajah berlebihannya. Baekhyun mencolek sedikit eskrimnya dan mencolek hidung Tao dengan jarinya. Tao memasang wajah jengkel sedangkan yang lebih mungil hanya tersenyum polos "...huh kenapa bisa? Tapi kerja di hotel mengharuskan kau untuk menetap disana.. Kita tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu" Tao memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku tau, panda. Maka dari itu, aku tidak membantah. Walau sedikit sedih. Tetapi rinduku padamu jauh lebih besar!" keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kau menjijikan Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku menjijikan, kau apa?"

Tao menyeringai. "Aku Tampan -argh!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hei Baixian" Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh menatap yang lebih muda. ".. Saat kau masih bekerja, Ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Baru kali ini ada yang mencarinya.

"Aku pikir ia rentenir sialan itu. Makanya aku mengusirnya! Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan keahlian Wushu-ku" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan polos Tao. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, Tao" Tao memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi yang membuat aku bingung, rentenir itu berparas tampan" Tao berkata seraya mengetukan jari telunjuknya. Mengingat-ingat paras pria yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Mwo?!"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

-oo-

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pasti Baekhyun dipecat karena ia. Chanyeol mengusap bulu halus milik Choco dan Mulai bermonolog. Seolah-olah Choco adalah manusia. "Apa itu sebabnya kau tidak menggeram pada Baekhyun? Kau sudah bisa merasakannya kan?..."

"... Lime-ah aku menemukan adikmu" Chanyeol menunduk menahan air matanya. Chanyeol benar-benar lemah pada masa lalunya. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangannya dengan Lime.. Yah~ Setidaknya belum.

Handponenya kembali berdering. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menghapus air matanya. Dan memasang raut wajah datar saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelpon adalah ayahnya. Dengan gerakan malas, Chanyeol meletakkan handponenya di meja dan menggunakan fitur Loadspeaker. "Apa?"

Chanyeol berkata Dengan tidak sopannya. Chanyeol mendesis kesal saat yang ia dengar adalah suara ibu tirinya. Mau apa si jalang itu? -pikirnya.

"Penyakit hipertensi ayahmu kembali kambuh. Berfikir untuk menjenguk? Ayahmu juga ingin berbicara hal penting padamu" Chanyeol membeku. Sebenci apapun ia dengan ayahnya, tetapi ketika ayahnya sakit, ia tidak akan bisa membantah. Ayahnya~ "Ya" Hanya dengan ucapan singkat, Chanyeol kembali memutus teleponnya dan bersiap untuk mengunjungi ayahnya.

-oo-

20 menit diperjalanan dan tak terasa Chanyeol telah sampai di mansion keluarga Park. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan para pelayan disana langsung membungkuk -tanda menghormati. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Kaki jenjangnya masih terus melangkah untuk masuk kedalam rumah dengan aura masam itu.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan wanita paruh baya yang masih saja terlihat Stylish. Ibu tirinya, Park Sooyoung sedang berdiri angkuh disana. "Ayo masuk, anakku"

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku bukan anakmu" Chanyeol berjalan memasukin kamar sang ayah. Dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat Ayahnya sedang memainkan Gadgetnya dengan selang infus ditangan kiri sang ayah. Apa ayah benar-benar sakit? -pikirnya.

Park Yunho -sang ayah menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati anak Sulungnya berada didalam kamarnya. "Oh hai. Chanyeol" Seperti biasa. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Kau tidak terlihat sakit. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" masih dengan raut wajah datar, Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sarkatik. Tetapi Yunho, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ayah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan itu." ingin rasanya Chanyeol meninju si tua bangka itu. Tetapi Chanyeol masih tau diri. Yunho masih tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah. Karena penyakitku kambuh, apa kau mau menggantikan posisiku di Laws?" Dengan Sigap, Chanyeol menggeleng. Yunho mendesah malas.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Sungguh. Terutama masalah percintaan –sialanmu itu" Chanyeol menatap sang ayah ragu. "Akan aku pikirkan" Yunho tersenyum senang.

-oo-

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan disekitar taman sore ini. Tidak memiliki pekerjaan membuat ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Ditambah lagi Tao yang dijemput orang tuanya dan kemudian keluarga Huang berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Seoul. Baekhyun benar-benar iri.

Baekhyun bergerak mendekati kursi taman dengan Lampu berwarna putih disebelah kirinya. Dengan wajah yang frustasi, Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya resah. Andai saja Nuna-nya masih berada disini. Pasti Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan kesepian. Air mata itu kembali memupuk di sudut mata bulan sabit kebanggaannya. Mata yang selalu menampakan senyuman dan tanpa diketahui bahwa.. dibalik senyuman itu.. terdapat banyak beban yang ditanggung. Baekhyun menoleh saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk. Dan kemudian tersenyum kecil saat melihat sahabatnya, Kyungsoo tengah berada disampingnya. "Sore, Kyungsoo-yah"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat Kyungsoo memeluknya. "Maaf.. karena aku, kau jadi dipecat" Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung sempit milik sahabatnya. Baekhyun merasakan pundaknya basah. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hey? Kyungsoo.. aku tidak apa.. jangan menangis"

"Aku punya teman dekat dan dia membutuhkan pekerja keras. Dan aku tau, kau adalah tipe pekerja keras." Kyungsoo berkata masih dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia di pecat karena kesalahan dirinya, oke? "Oh ya? Boleh aku bekerja disana?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja! Aku akan kerumahmu besok dan aku akan antar kau, oke?" Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung masih mempunyai sahabat yang menerimanya apa adanya seperti Tao dan Kyungsoo.

-oo-

Chanyeol berjalan memandangi rumah barunya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat tenang. Tanaman dimana-mana. Yixing memang sangat berlebihan dan sangat mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol memang membutuhkan tempat yang penuh dengan ketenangan. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol menetap dirumah ini adalah.. karena letaknya tidak berjauhan dengan rumah Baekhyun. Bisa saja ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan kemudian mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?

"Kau memang sahabatku, Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. "Kau berlebihan, idiot. Cepatlah kembali menulis lagu. Atau kembalik ke perusahaan. Para staff terutama Luhan merinndukanmu, bung!" keduanya tertawa. "Luhan? Hei apa kabar dengan rusa kecil itu? Tapi sepertinya Kris tidak merindukanku, kan?" Yixing mendengus menahan tawa.

"Rusa itu sangat merindukanmu. Maka dari itu, kembali oke?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Entahlah. Aku masih terbayang wajah Lime jika masuk kedalam gedung perusahaan." Yixing menepuk pundak sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"Aku tau itu. Teruslah semangat, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat.

-oo-

Dengan menggunakan jas hujan berwarna hijau muda, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kedai yang terdapat lemari es krim didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan segera berlari mendekari lemari es itu. "Stawberry.. es krim stawberry.. aku datang!" dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan, Baekhyun mencari eskrim dilemari es itu. Setelah menemukan rasa kesukaannya, Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengambil es krim tersebut. Tetapi secara bersamaan, tangan besar milik seseorang juga memegang eskrim yang sama.

Baekhyun menoleh dan terus mendongak. Kemudian memasang raut wajah datar saat yang ia lihat adalah wajah ahjussi menyebalkan itu. "Ini Milikku" dengan tegas, Baekhyun mengatakan seolah-olah eskrim itu adalah berlian.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik eskrim tersebut, tetapi hebatnya, Baekhyun mampu menahan eskrim itu agar tetap berada di tangannya. "Kau ambil saja yang lain. Ini milikku.. Ahjussi!" masih dengan memegang eskrim tersebut Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke paras kekanakan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya melompat sekarang. Mata bulat ahjussi dihadapannya seolah-olah telah menerkamnya. Baekhyun terus menatap lurus pada mata phoenix milik Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar genggamannya terhadap eskrim mulai melemah dan...

"Akhirnya dapat juga"

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Yach! Ahjussi jelek.. kembalikan eskrim ku!" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak menatap lurus. Dan raut wajahnya menjadi panik. Tanpa memperdulikan eskrimnya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berlari. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Hey Kelinci manis! Mau lari kemana kau? Bayar dulu hutang orang tuamu itu!" Seorang ahjussi jelek yang bergerak mengejar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya selama beberapa detik. Dan kemudian berlari melewati jalan pintas yang kemungkinan dilewati Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah tempat Baekhyun tinggal.

Chanyeol terus berlari menyusuri jalan dan mencari Baekhyun. Mata Phoenixnya menjalar kearah seberang jalan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat melihat mobil pengangkut barang berjalan mundur –seperti ingin parkir. Chanyeol menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan ketika sampai ditempat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik lengan yang terasa sangat kurus itu. "ugh~ Sakit" Chanyeol bergerak panik saat mobil semakin dekat. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

BUGH

Tepat 1 meter sebelum mobil menabrak mereka, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sangat erat. Keduanya terjatuh. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa.. selain tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri tepat diatas tubuh mereka. Baekhyun panik ketika mata bulan sabitnya melihat rentenir sialan itu mendekat. Dengan sigatp, Baekhyun berteriak "TOLONG!"

Dan kemudian rentenir itu berlari menjauh. "Ahjussi.. Bangunlah" Baekhyun terus menepuk pipi Chanyeol dan meminta pertolongan.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review?**

**[PeterYeol]**

**-08 Maret 2015-**

Thanks to ; [tanpanama] [fida] [Tania3424] [ahnjinhee2] [VampireDPS] [pcyproperties]

Fast update jika respon banyak~


End file.
